


Платонические чувства

by Twinkle_star



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Юри всегда знал, что его чувства к Виктору — исключительно платонические.





	Платонические чувства

**Author's Note:**

> написано по заявке с однострочников: Юри/Виктор. Юри старательно давит в себе влечение к Виктору, убеждает себя, что это лишь платоническая любовь к кумиру. Пока на этапе в Китае не видит, как Виктор что-то шепчет Кристофу на ухо, а тот в ответ кладет руку Виктору на задницу. Юри понимает, что пора действовать.

Юри всегда знал, что его чувства к Виктору — исключительно платонические. Чистое восхищение, преклонение перед талантом. Он даже не дрочил никогда на многочисленные плакаты с Виктором, хотя остальные, кажется, не сомневались, что он только для этого их и повесил. Но нет, дрочил Юри в душе, старательно держа глаза открытыми, чтобы не представлять никого и ничего, чтобы это была всего лишь разрядка, необходимая телу, не более того.  
Виктор на плакатах был совершенством, неземным созданием, и вся грязь телесной жизни словно не касалась его. Юри любил Виктора — идеальный, незапятнанный образ, воплощенный дух льда, безупречная красота.   
В жизни Виктор оказался увлекающимся, забывчивым, по-детски непосредственным. Он спал в обнимку с собакой, приходил в восторг от самых неожиданных вещей, мог пить до рассвета и, казалось, пропускал мимо ушей половину того, что говорил ему Юри. Идеальный образ не выдержал столкновения с жестокой реальностью, отступил в тень, и теперь Юри восхищался настоящим Виктором, а не тем, кого он успел придумать.  
И все же кое-что не изменилось: Юри по-прежнему считал, что его восхищение не имеет ничего общего с плотским влечением. Он до мельчайших деталей знал как выглядит тело Виктора — спасибо совместным посещениям онсена, — но никогда, никогда не представлял его распростертым под собой, стонущим, умоляющим. И тех грязных и невероятно приятных вещей, которые он мог бы сделать с Виктором, тоже не представлял. Виктор оставался недосягаемым ледяным королем, жар обычной человеческой жизни мог бы его уничтожить. Виктор был выше всего этого.  
По крайней мере, так Юри думал до Кубка Китая. До того, как на его глазах Виктор шепнул что-то Крису на ухо, и тот положил руку ему на задницу. Не прогремел гром, не разверзлись небеса, словно ничего особо значительного не произошло, словно Крис не коснулся великолепной, непревзойденной и неприступной задницы Виктора Никифорова!  
Никогда прежде Юри не думал, что способен чувствовать так много всего одновременно.   
Ярость: как Крис посмел вообще это сделать? И почему Виктор не оттолкнул его, не сказал, что это неприемлемо? О том, что не так давно Крис и его самого столь же бесцеремонно лапал и тоже не получил отпора, Юри уже успел забыть. И вообще, какое это имело значение? Одно дело Юри — и совсем другое Виктор! Или... Или Виктор этого и хотел?  
Ужас: пока Юри думал, что Виктор чист, непорочен и далек от всего земного, тот вполне мог иметь свое собственное мнение на этот счет и ни в чем себе не отказывать. Хотя бы и с Крисом.  
Острое сожаление: выходит, пока Юри так нежно и трепетно хранил честь Виктора, он попросту терял время?!  
И наконец острое и нестерпимое желание затащить Виктора куда-нибудь в уединенное, желательно темное место и убедительно доказать, что никто, никто не должен его касаться. Никто, кроме Юри. Имени этого чувства Юри не знал.  
Он бегал туда-сюда по ковровой дорожке, чувствуя на себе удивленные взгляды. Может, получится выкинуть все эти неуместные перед прокатом мысли из головы?   
Ничего не помогало.  
Фантазии, которые он всегда так тщательно вытеснял, делая вид, что их не существует, заполонили его сознание. Словно исчезла сдерживавшая их преграда и они хлынули нескончаемым потоком, погребая под собой все остальное. Юри хотел Виктора. Хотел так сильно, что внутри все дрожало от возбуждения.   
Теперь, когда он позволил себе признаться в этом, нельзя было терять времени. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы Виктор выбрал кого-то другого, чтобы тот же Крис наслаждался его стонами и мольбами. Нет, Виктор должен был принадлежать только Юри. Но как донести эту мысль до самого Виктора?  
Юри ломал над этим голову до самого выхода на лед. А потом все встало на свои места. Стоило лишь вспомнить, как Виктор говорил ему — и на тренировках, и на соревнованиях, — что Юри должен кататься, соблазняя его изо всех сил  
Что ж, Юри так и сделает.  
— Смотри на меня, ни за что не отводи взгляд, — потребовал Юри, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Виктора.  
Он донесет свое послание, он соблазнит Виктора тем единственным способом, которым умеет. И те мысли, от которых он так хотел избавиться, помогут в этом.  
Выступление прошло как в тумане, но зрители ревели от восторга, Виктор обнимал Юри, шептал восхищенно, насколько он был хорош, и, кажется, все получилось. Сейчас, еще не остыв от выступления, Юри был способен на любые безумства. Увести Виктора прочь, целовать его, пока не перестанет хватать воздуха, взять его, прямо здесь, не отходя далеко...  
Но сначала было ожидание оценок, потом журналисты... И решимость Юри таяла на глазах, окончательно исчезнув после проката Криса. Что и говорить, Крис знал толк в Эросе, и Юри вряд ли мог с ним соперничать.  
И даже первое место в короткой программе этого не меняло.

Когда они вернулись в отель, Юри не знал, как смотреть в глаза Виктору. Он теперь уже не был уверен в том, что тот его понял. Что выступление было достаточно красноречивым. Хотелось сбежать, спрятаться и не видеть Виктора до завтрашнего дня, когда это станет неизбежным.  
Он вполне мог бы это сделать — они с Виктором бронировали два раздельных номера, — но произошла какая-то ошибка, администратор отеля рассыпался в извинениях, и в итоге их поселили в один номер, где даже кровати были сдвинуты. Теперь это казалось изощренным издевательством мироздания.  
Виктор снял пиджак, потянулся, бросил взгляд на Юри. Что-то было в этом взгляде странное, непривычное. Юри невольно вздрогнул.  
— Твое выступление сегодня было идеальным, — сказал вдруг Виктор, глядя все так же странно. Словно изучающе.  
— Нет, — помотал головой Юри. — Нет, я не справился.  
Горечь этих слов явственно чувствовалась на языке.   
— Юри! — Виктор, подошел ближе, приподнял его голову за подбородок, заставляя на себя посмотреть. — Ты получил очень высокие баллы, занял первое место...  
— Но не смог соблазнить тебя, — еле слышно прошептал Юри.  
Виктор открыл рот и не закрыл. Кажется, он перестал дышать.  
— Я думал, — наконец тихо произнес он, — что мне показалось. Что я слишком... А, к черту!  
И тут совершенно неожиданно он поцеловал Юри — жадно и страстно, так, словно это он, а не Юри так долго ждал этого момента. Но, хотя поцелуй начал Виктор, Юри очень быстро перехватил инициативу. Он запустил пальцы ему в волосы, прижимая ближе, словно боялся, что стоит отпустить — и все исчезнет. Возможно, так оно и было. Юри было некогда анализировать свои мысли, его интересовал только Виктор.  
Он знал тело Виктора до мельчайших деталей — и не знал его совершенно. Не знал, какие мягкие у Виктора губы, какой он на вкус, как сладко он пахнет: с нотками какого-то цветочного аромата. Юри расстегнул верхние пуговицы его рубашки, ослабил галстук и водил носом по шее, вдыхая его запах, облизывая, покусывая. Дикий животный инстинкт требовал впиться зубами, оставить свою метку, так, чтобы все видели — Виктор принадлежит ему и только ему. Но остатками разума Юри понимал, что это плохая идея.  
Зазвонил телефон — наверное, родственники хотели поздравить Юри с победой. Не сейчас. Потом. Позже. Сейчас в мире не существовало никого, кроме них двоих.  
— Подожди, — задыхаясь взмолился Виктор, — подожди, пожалуйста!  
— Я не могу, — хрипло пробормотал Юри.  
«Я ждал почти двенадцать лет. Я больше не могу ждать.»  
— Юри! Всего минуту!  
Совершив невероятное усилие, Юри все же остановился, отодвинулся.  
— Минуту, да, — кивнул он, кусая губы.   
Он не сдержал обещания. Виктор успел только снять галстук и жилет, расстегнул рубашку — и тут Юри увидел его сосок. Нежный, розовый, такой манящий. Юри ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он не помнил, как оказался рядом. Только что стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки — и вот уже обнимает Виктора, проводит языком по соску, вбирает его в рот... Виктор застонал, запрокинув голову — и это оказалось настолько невероятно красиво, что у Юри перехватило дыхание. Виктор и в этом был совершенством.  
— Что же ты со мной делаешь? — пробормотал Виктор.  
Он взял руку Юри и притянул к своему паху, демонстрируя, что именно он имел в виду. Очень доходчиво. Юри сглотнул, сжал слегка через брюки его твердый член, и Виктор снова застонал.  
Как они избавлялись от одежды, Юри толком не помнил. Он торопился, старался не смотреть на Виктора, боясь снова не выдержать, отвернулся для верности. Мелькнула даже глупая мысль: а если когда повернется обратно, окажется, что это все ему приснилось? Нет никакого Виктора, никакого общего номера...   
Не приснилось. Виктор сам шагнул к нему, сам увлек на кровать, сам начал целовать.  
Его член касался бедра Юри, пачкая смазкой, и это сводило с ума. Виктора, кажется, тоже.  
— У нас нет ни презервативов, ни лубриканта, — прошептал Виктор, тяжело дыша, когда возбуждение стало невыносимым. — Я как-то, знаешь, не ожидал...  
— Я тоже, — признался Юри.  
Виктор на мгновение закрыл глаза, произнес что-то по-русски*, Юри не понял.  
— К счастью, — продолжил Виктор уже по-английски, — это не проблема.  
В следующее мгновение он прижал их члены друг к другу, двинул на пробу рукой, и теперь уже пришел черед Юри стонать.  
Невыносимо, нестерпимо сладкое ощущение, в сотни раз лучше простой разрядки в душе.   
— Виктор! — воскликнул Юри, когда понял, что сейчас произойдет. — Виктор!  
И мир рассыпался на тысячу осколков.

Несмотря на то, что Юри прекрасно выспался, обнимая Виктора, на следующий день перед произвольной он нервничал едва ли не сильнее, чем обычно. Что если он подведет Виктора? Вылетит из серии Гран-При, им придется расстаться... Сможет ли Виктор простить его? Сможет ли Юри удержать его?  
Юри волновался зря. Он прекрасно выступил и даже сделал в конце четверной флип, пусть и упал при этом. И получил в ответ от Виктора поцелуй — прямо на льду.  
Позже, когда они сидели в уголке слез и поцелуев, ожидая оценки, Виктор прошептал еле слышно, касаясь губами уха Юри:  
— Вот уж не знал, что четверной флип передается половым путем!  
И весь мир видел, как Юри отчаянно покраснел, спрятал лицо в ладони и даже не смог посмотреть на табло со своими баллами.

**Author's Note:**

> * автор полагает, что это было: «Твою мать!»


End file.
